


One More Good Lesson

by Raibean



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist!Eggsy, Exhibitionist!Roxy, Knifeplay, Multi, Voyeurism, voyer!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raibean/pseuds/Raibean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on the Kingsman kink meme: </p><p>Eggsy/Merlin/Roxy</p><p>Merlin & Roxy punishing Eggsy for his lack of decorum with the Swedish princess.</p><p>Bloodplay and bondage are appreciate but not required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Good Lesson

It took them two hours to get the plane to Roxy. She didn't know why, not while she was waiting, because Merlin, at least, had the sense not to broadcast. She wasn't worried about hypothermia and she'd had her Kindle app to keep her company, but she had been concerned about what was taking them so long. The plane, after all, didn't have enough room to carry all the kidnapped elite back to safety. She had almost settled on the idea that they had decided to bring the British Royal Family to the Swiss HQ (the nearest one) when they got there.  
"Lancelot," Eggsy said, "meet Princess Tilde."  
Roxy didn't miss a beat. "A pleasure, your highness."  
"And this girl also helped you save the world?" Tilde asked.  
"Yeah, she blew up one of the satellites. We were hoping it would give us a few hours, but at least it got us 30. My family would be dead without her," Eggsy explained.  
"Maybe I should show her some of my appreciation as well?" Tilde asked with a smile.  
"I'll take a rain check," Roxy told her. She walked up to the cockpit.  
"Merlin, you couldn't have got me then picked them up? It was freezing out there. Literally."  
"No, er, My hands were a bit busy."  
Roxy made a face. "Seriously? That is so unprofessional."  
"Hey, a bit of consensual voyeurism never hurt anybody, Lancelot."  
Roxy crossed her arms. "I don't mind voyeurism. I mind being left in the snow for two hours."  
"That was a bit rude, but our Galahad didn't exactly ask if I wanted to be the voyeur. The princess caught on that someone was watched a few minutes in. Lucky she just rolled with it."  
Roxy nodded. "You can't exactly post your nudes on 4chan if you're the Crown Princess, I guess." She shook her head. "Eggsy has no sense of class."  
"Well," Merlin said, "maybe someone should teach him."  
Roxy put her hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Let's focus on rescuing all those people first."

******

Eggsy waited nervously in Kingsman shop on Savile Row. He stood outside the dining room, trying desperately not to eavesdrop. He had saved the world (and more importantly saved his family), but now he was waiting for the Kingsmen to decide if he could be one of them. He hadn't exactly passed training, not entirely, and even if Merlin and Lancelot vouched for him, the other members (the ones left alive after V-Day) had to vote on whether or not he could be their new Galahad. Merlin had already been calling him Galahad, and at first Eggsy thought that was only to keep Princess Tilde from knowing their true identities, but even when all the kidnapped people had been sent home, Merlin continued to use it. It had hurt, but it was also exciting, and it was an enormous relief.

Roxy came out first.  
"Oh god, Rox, tell me you have good news."

"It is," she answered smoothly. Merlin stepped behind her and closed the door. "Come, let's discuss it at my quarters." Eggsy followed her, and she waved to Merlin, who nodded.

Roxy's "quarters" turned out to be a two-story house with a modest garden and a generous pool in the back.  
"They bought me these," she explained. "The old Lancelot's properties were given to his family, of course. The club has enough fortune to keep them comfortable, not to mention his actual savings."

"Rox, this is weird," Eggsy said. "If I was Galahad, you woulda just told me, yeah? So what's up?"

Roxy turned. Her glasses were still on. "The other members voted you in as Harry's replacement, contingent upon Merlin's assessment of you. And Merlin and I have decided that you need one more lesson."

Eggsy grinned. "Oh, come on Lance. I can do everything you can! Except speak French, I am shite at French."

"And yet you have a surprising lack of consideration for your team members when it comes to sharing your intimate experiences."

"You can't tell me Merlin didn't enjoy that, Lance; I heard him. He definitely did. Shit, even the princess heard him."

"That's not the point, Eggsy. You should have asked him. You should have asked Tilde. It's not something people should walk into by accident. So I'm going to ask you - do you want this lesson or not, Galahad?"

"Yeah," Eggsy said quietly. "Yeah, sure."

Roxy smiled. "This way."

*********

The room was pretty bare. A bed, a desk, a chair, a dresser, a hamper. Roxy sat on top of the desk. She pushed her glasses up her nose. If Eggsy looked long enough, he could only just see the green light that told him the glasses were transmitting. Merlin was watching this lesson.

"Put your clothes in the hamper," she told him.

"Rox, is this some sort of sex lesson? Because believe me, I know enough to - "

"Do as I say."

"Oh, yes ma'am Lancelot sir." He was playing at being cheeky, but his skin was already flushed with new heat, his thigh muscles already tense in anticipation.

"Well, I didn't get to see that much of him last time," Merlin said in Roxy's ear.

"Yes, Merlin, well I shared a bunker with him for long enough that it's nothing new to me." Roxy shimmied out of her overclothes and dropped them in the basket.

"Oh, so you keep your knickers on, is that how it is?" Eggsy tried to make light of the situation.

"Yes," Roxy said opening the top drawer of the dresser. "That's how it is. Kneel for me." She looked back. As cheeky as he was, he was obedient. Roxy decided to let him have his humor while he continued to obey.

Roxy pulled a rope from the drawer (soft but strong - her favorite recreational brand) and tied Eggsy's wrists together. She can hear his breath hitch, see his body tense. She runs a finger up his spine, and she can hear the aborted moan in his throat.

"Come on, Lancelot, don't play with him," Merlin said.

"I thought that was the point," Roxy told him. She did want to play with him, but she hadn't moved all of her toys yet. At least it would leave something for next time. She turned to the dresser. Bottom drawer. She picked a dull knife, something that would hurt more than it would bleed. She laid it flat against his shoulder, letting him know what it was. Eggsy's demeanor hadn't changed, but his cock let on more of a response than she had expected.

"Now, Eggsy, you're not going to be so inconsiderate of your partners again, are you?" Roxy asked. She pressed the blade down, adding pressure as she dragged it through his skin down the whole length of his back.

Eggsy hissed, and Roxy kissed his shoulder. "Shit, guys, I'm sorry."

Roxy cut him again, faster this time.

"Fuck, Roxy, this is fucked up!"

"Your cock doesn't think so."

Eggsy groaned.

Roxy leaned in and put her fingers around the base of his shaft. "Don't worry. You'll learn to stop thinking about it."

"You know," Merlin said, "I doubted you when you said he had a knife fetish. I'm glad I trusted you."

"Thank you, Merlin. It's good to know I have your trust." It was getting herder to moderate her voice. She wanted to be completely in control. In truth, her skin was taut, her fingers were numb, and her thighs tingled.

She cut Eggsy again, and this time he did moan. It was almost breathless and she tightened her grip as she slid her palm up his dick.

Once more.

"Fuck, Roxy, I'm gonna - "

She pushed him onto the floor. She let go of his cock and stood, on foot on his chest to keep him still. She wasn't ready, not yet. She dropped her panties and unhooked her bra.

"Oh, hell yeah."

Roxy straddled him, sliding his cock into her. She picked up the knife off the floor.

"No, Roxy, please -"

"Sh." She started with a small line across.

"Come on, Roxy, my pecs are my money-makers."

"Maybe having the Kingsman symbol carved into them will remind you to have some decorum."

"Roxy. Roxy, please -" His hips jerked, and Roxy could feel him growing harder. She rolled her own hips in response, and she finished the circle in the Kingsman crest.

Roxy threw the knife to the side and used both arms to steady herself. She could feel her orgasm building with each thrust. She slipped Eggsy's hands over his head, and he reached for her breasts, tweaking a nipple just tight enough...

Eggsy was loud, in the end. She shouldn't have expected anything different; he wasn't raised to discretion. Even being a spy couldn't change that. She got up first, hair a mess, breathing uneven.

"Clean up in here."

"Yes sir Lancelot," Eggsy said, managing a salute. He reached to untie himself.


End file.
